


Read

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lotor, M/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Shiro has to work on Christmas so Lotor and Keith make it their goal to convince him to come home by sending photos and videos of them in bed together.





	Read

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated x

“You said you didn’t have to work today.”

“I did, but they just called me to come in. I’m so sorry.”

Keith was woken up by a hushed conversation and rubbed his eyes. He yawned as he rolled onto his side, the early hints of sunrise shining into the room and illuminating his boyfriends’ figures. Shiro was just adjusting his tie and Lotor was sitting up, leaning back on his arms.

“Can’t you work from home?”

Shiro and Lotor both looked over at Keith, who they hadn’t realized was awake until now. Keith's voice was scratchy and he all but purred when Lotor pulled him into his arms as Shiro started talking again.

“No, I can’t. I’m so sorry, baby.”

Keith hummed against Lotor’s chest. “...’s okay… Merry Christmas...”

He felt Shiro’s hand run through his hair before Lotor’s arms tightened around him. He allowed himself to fall back asleep, although he wanted to try convincing Shiro further to stay home, he was just too tired. When he woke up again a few hours later, Lotor’s chest was rumbling slightly underneath him. It took Keith a moment to realize he was humming quietly, running his hands through Keith’s hair.

“Is Shiro still gone…?” Keith asked quietly into Lotor’s chest.

The humming disappeared immediately. “Yes. He is, love.”

Keith yawned before cuddling further into Lotor’s side, sighing contently when he returned to his humming. The fingers in his hair was even more relaxing and Keith never wanted to get up.

“I think we should show Shiro why he should have stayed home.”

Keith gave a sleepy nod, not quite sure what Lotor was intending until he felt Lotor’s hand move from Keith’s hair to trail down his back to sneak into his boxers. Keith’s eyes opened when Lotor started teasing his hole with his finger and at the same time, there was the sound of his phone’s camera snapping.

Keith blinked a few times before realizing Lotor’s phone was open right in front of them. Keith’s hair was a mess, his cheeks were pink, and Lotor had a sultry look on his face behind him. Lotor withdrew his hand from Keith’s boxers and rested his arm over Keith’s side as he brought both hands to his phone to text Shiro.

_Can you guess where my fingers are?_

Lotor sent the caption with the photo and Keith blushed furiously as it marked as delivered and a few seconds later, read. Keith was still feeling sleepy so a yawn escaped him as the text bubble came up on the left side.

_I love you both but please don’t do this right now._

Lotor’s thumb navigated his phone to open the camera again, his free hand returning to its previous location. Neither of them said anything as Lotor started teasing Keith’s hole again. Keith played it up, knowing Shiro would be seeing his face in pleasure and know he wasn't the one causing it. He gasped when Lotor slid in his finger, arching his back against his boyfriend who swore under his breath.

“I’m going to grab some lube, love.”

Keith suddenly had an idea which had his cheeks pinkening further, even more so as he glances at his reflection on Lotor’s phone. “Or you could eat me out?”

Lotor stopped moving and Keith turned to make eye contact with him. Keith saw the interest gleaming in his eyes and he crawled up Lotor’s body to whisper in his ear.

“I bet I still taste like your cum from last night…”

That was all it took for Lotor to start moving again, dropping his phone temporarily as he repositioned them. Keith had passed out during their activities last night, though he knew that one of his boyfriends had cleaned him up when they were finished. Keith shivered when Lotor pushed Keith’s oversized shirt up his back so he could pull down his boxers, then he reached for his phone.

“Try to get a good angle with your face in it, babe.”

Keith took the phone from Lotor’s hand and wasn’t able to reply before he felt a warm tongue on his hole. He saw his flush grow redder in the camera as he struggled to hold it up, hoping that Shiro could see what Lotor was doing as well. It wasn’t easy to get a good picture, especially when Lotor began to poke his tongue inside.

“Ah, Lotor…”

Keith dropped the phone on the bed and Lotor pinched his ass before Keith immediately picked it back up. Lotor brought his fingers to part Keith’s cheeks just as he was angling the camera high again. Keith watched the screen and took the picture simultaneously, making eye contact with Lotor whose eyes began gleaming mischievously. He pushed his tongue in further and Keith arched his back but was determined to continue holding the phone at a decent angle.

When Lotor started humming again, Keith thought he was done for. He dropped the phone on the bed and tried moving his hips back but Lotor’s hold wasn’t letting him move. Keith whined when his boyfriend removed his tongue completely, planting kisses from his ass to the middle of his back before pulling his shirt down. His fingers continued to travel Keith’s body until they reached his boxers and completely pulled them off, tossing them onto the floor.

“You can’t just tease me like that then-”

Keith’s complaining was cut off by Lotor’s mouth and Keith felt his face heat up at the taste of himself on his lover’s lips. Lotor moved them both so that he was stradling Keith’s waist, pulling away moments later.

“How do you think Shiro will feel to see _you_ inside _me_?”

Lotor rocked his hips against Keith’s member to emphasize further. Keith couldn’t form a response, mind lost in the image Lotor gave him as he continued grinding down on him. The taller only stopped when Keith brought his hands to Lotor’s hips.

“He’d probably come home.”

“Probably?”

“Definitely…” Keith correct himself, moving a hand to pull Lotor’s briefs down.

“Ah, ah, ah. We haven’t sent him our last picture yet.”

Lotor leaned down and kissed Keith one more time before reaching to pick up his phone. As Lotor typed away, Keith felt all of his boyfriend’s weight pressing down on his groin. He fought the urge to grind his hips up, focusing on playing with Lotor’s waistband.

But Keith was growing restless.

“Lotor, let me fuck you already.”

"Be patient. You recorded a video rather than pictures so I need to take a good screenshot.”

Keith blinked. “Huh?”

Lotor turned the screen around so Keith could watch the video. It was muted but as the video played, Keith found himself getting more turned on. Lotor felt Keith’s growing erection and rocked his hips with the same smirk he was showing off earlier.

“Just send the video, but tell him to make sure his sound is off so he doesn’t get fired.” Keith added quickly as Lotor followed Keith’s suggestion right away.

After the video was marked as delivered, Lotor held out the phone for Keith who watched the screen as he waited for the indication to change to read. Lotor leaned over and took out lube from their night stand and placed it on the bed beside Keith. Lotor’s phone was restricting Keith’s vision and he gasped when he felt a tongue drag from the base of his cock to the tip, teasing the slit.

By the time Keith could open the camera, Lotor had taken all of him and Keith could feel the back of Lotor’s throat. His brows were furrowed, eyes closed, and cheeks showing up pinker through the camera. Keith took a photo with another gasp as Lotor swallowed around him, arching his back as he went to send it to Shiro. Keith dropped the phone as soon as it said delivered, ignoring whatever message Shiro had sent in reply.

“Holy shit… y-you feel amazing.”

Lotor hummed his thanks and Keith moved a hand to fist itself in Lotor’s hair. Keith made sure not to hold a tight grip as Lotor was known to stop cold turkey should he or Shiro pull his hair in bed.

So as Lotor moved away, Keith immediately removed his hand and looked down at Lotor.

“I’m sorry, I thought I was-”

“You were gentle, thank you.” Lotor reached for his phone and sat back on his heels, wiping at his mouth casually. “I want to see what our doting boyfriend said in reply which was before you…” Lotor sighed and Keith was surprised to Lotor blush before clearing his throat. “Sent the lovely dick-sucking photo... _I understand if you both are upset I cannot be there with you right now but I will be back for dinner, I promise._ ” Lotor paused, a smirk on his face. “ _I have to speak at the end of the meeting and I’d prefer not to have a boner._ ”

Lotor set his phone down next to the lube as he leaned over Keith. They kissed feverishly, Keith gasping into Lotor’s mouth when the hand returned to his cock.

“I think we should give him that boner, don’t you?” Lotor asked, leaning back.

Keith couldn’t even nod before Lotor was pulling off Keith’s shirt then tore off his own briefs, throwing them so they joined Keith’s on the floor. Lotor lubed one of his fingers up behind moving it behind him, maintaining eye contact with Keith the entire time. When he reached three fingers, Lotor found himself closing his eyes as he started scissoring himself.

“I love you.”

Keith blushed red as soon as the sentiment left his lips and was thankful Lotor’s eyes were still closed as a laugh left his lips. His hair was disheveled, cast over his right shoulder and he was still riding his fingers hard when he spoke.

“I love you too, dearest.”

Keith could never wrap his head around how beautiful Lotor was. Even like this, naked and fingering himself on Keith’s lap. When Lotor let out a pitchy moan, Keith had enough of just watching and reached for the bottle of lube. Lotor opened his eyes at feeling the movement.

“N-no, I can- ah… I can take you like this.”

“Are you sure?”

When Lotor smiled down at him, Keith thought his heart was going to stop. “I’m sure, love.”

Keith was confused as Lotor started to turn around, straddling his waist so that Keith was staring at his lover’s back. Only when Lotor brought a hand back to position Keith at his entrance, did he realize the position Lotor intended for and his face became even more flushed.

“Are you taking the picture?”

It took Keith a few moments to stop staring and recognize what Lotor had asked him. When he did, he immediately picked up Lotor’s phone. After giving the okay, Keith took several live photos as Lotor bottomed out on his dick. He was so tight that Keith was worried Lotor was uncomfortable but it was quite the opposite as the white-haired man immediately began riding Keith ever so slowly.

“Let me see the- ah, phone.” Lotor managed to say as he bottomed out again.

Keith held the phone out for Lotor and as Lotor decided on which to send to their boyfriend, all Keith could do was wait. Which he was immensely unskilled at.

“Lotor, when can I move?”

“When Shiro replies, love. He’s typing.”

Keith groaned and moved so that he could just barely see Lotor’s phone screen, staring at the prominent text bubble. Lotor had shifted so Keith had a better view which he was thankful for but he felt his dick twitch inside Lotor, who let out a shaky breath.

_If you stop now, I’ll do whatever you want when I get home._

“Whatever we want, huh?”

Lotor tossed the phone on the bed without care and started riding Keith before he could emit a response. Keith watched as his cock slid in and out of Lotor’s wet hole, moving his hands to his hips but Lotor took his hands in his instead and Keith smirked at how his boyfriend was the textbook definition of a power bottom. He allowed his head to fall back on the pillow as he gave him the last ounce of control he was hanging onto.

He would take it back later when their boyfriend returned home.


End file.
